1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bridge structure for glasses and nose pad thereof, and more particularly, to a bridge structure for glasses and nose pad thereof that prevents the glasses from sliding and improves their ventilation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The eyes are one of the body's most vital organs. However, because they are exposed to the outside world, they can be injured easily. Glasses are used in many situations to protect and improve our eyes, such as for correcting eyesight, for shielding from UV light and glare, and for protecting eyes from possible injury at work or while playing sports. For those who need to wear glasses, especially for a long time, the comfort of the glasses is one great concern.
A soft pad structure for glasses appeared in Taiwan patent application number 092220176 outlining a structure that improved the comfort of glasses. The prior art has a soft and flexible pad with a frame body embedded on an upper edge of the glasses that gently touches the user's nose. The object of the invention was to prevent the frame body of glasses from rubbing against the user and which results from the glasses moving or collision. Moreover, the soft pad has two nose pads extending from it, which are made of the same soft and flexible material as the soft pad. The nose pads gently touch the user's nose to prevent the user from injury.
However, the glasses having nose pads of the prior art still easily slide down the user's nose due to sweat, as sweat is often unavoidable while the user works or exercises. When the nose pads escape from their original position, the user usually automatically adjusts the position of their glasses due to the discomfort caused. The adjusting action however, often causes the user further injury. Furthermore, if the nose pads contact the user's nose very tightly for a long time, the user may develop skin problems on the area contacting the nose pads due to the interaction of sweat and body temperature.
Therefore, the prior art is still somewhat inconvenient and can be improved upon. The inventor, after investigation and research, thus provides the present invention of logical design for improving the above-mentioned imperfections.